


My Darling

by thismidnight



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Dad!Nick, F/M, Family Feels, Ficlet, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismidnight/pseuds/thismidnight
Summary: A tiny, tiny follow up to the nursery scene at the end of 2x13! That scene was perfect so it didn't really need much anyway, but here's a little more because we all need more of this little family.





	My Darling

 

> _because we made you, my darling_  
>  _with the love in each of our hearts_
> 
> _we were a family, my darling_  
>  _right from the start_

 

 

 

 

“She likes you.”

 

Her words sound fuzzy and far away and he doesn’t catch them, still unable to get past the last thing she said, her words vibrating in his mind at a frequency he’s sure could shatter glass. She loves him. She loves him and he’s holding his daughter and he can’t think of anything else, can’t process anything else. The only things keeping him grounded are the weight of her head still on his shoulder and Holly in his arms.

 

“Hmm?” He finally manages to get his brain and vocal cords on the same page, and he forces his mind to pay attention this time. He shifts his eyes away from the baby and over at June as she lifts her head, a small smile still on her face.

 

“She likes you,” she repeats, tucking a loose edge of the blanket tighter around the baby. 

 

Warmth spreads through his body as he looks back down at Holly, another smile creeping onto his face. “She does?” 

 

“Yeah, she’s not crying anymore, she’s comfortable.” June says softly, watching Holly’s face carefully, taking note of her heavy eyelids. “She’s probably about to fall back asleep and she never does that for Rita.” She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “Believe me, I hear about it all the time.”

 

He chuckles again, his smile growing even wider. He shifts Holly in his arms so her head is resting in the crook of his elbow and as he does her little eyes flutter open and she fusses a little at the movement.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Nick whispers, placing his hand flat against her side on top of the blankets as she quickly settles down again. “Is that better?”

 

June settles her head back against Nick’s shoulder, bringing her hand to rest on top of his. He could stay like this forever, he thinks as he sighs, nuzzling his head against June’s. His whole heart, his whole life is right here, in this room. He doesn’t need anything else. 

 

They stand there for what feels like too long and also not long enough, watching as Holly drifts back to sleep, safe and comfortable in her father’s arms. June sighs as she finally lifts her head from Nick’s shoulder, smiling first at him and then down at Holly again. He knows this moment, as much as he wants to live in it forever, has to end sooner rather than later, but he can’t let it go yet. He leans over and presses his lips to June’s forehead, lingering there, taking her in before he pulls away.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on tumblr this might look familiar.... i actually wrote it about a year ago and just posted it over there and realized recently i never moved it here! so enjoy either for the first time or again, and come check me out on tumblr at splitscreen if you don't know where i am! i'm always ready to scream about these two over there.


End file.
